


The Red Knight

by page_of_hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Knights - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page_of_hope/pseuds/page_of_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is King of Ravendale and everything goes to hell when the Batter Witch comes to play. Only The Red Knight can possibly stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading this story may take me a while because i am going to try to make it as detailed as possible. So if you do read this, thank you for being patient!

"Brother I can not sleep." The youngest of the two boys whimpered as he got a good grip on his brother's blanket and gave it a soft tug. The body beneath it stirred. "What is it David?" David looked up at his brother with pleading eyes and the other sighed as he pushed his blankets back to expose his bed. David climbed up onto the bed that was far too large for just one little boy. "Thank you Dirk."

"Just for tonight David." Dirk whispered as he did every night before. Sleeping together had become a regular event after the death of their parents a few months before. It was understandable that David would have nightmares. He had to witness the tragedy. Dirk would comfort him these nights, his arms wrapped around his brother in a right hold with his face pressed into the fair golden hair. David was fast asleep now and Dirk could not do the same just yet. They were only five years old with an uncle taking care of them. Dirk was the next in line to the throne when he would be old enough. He worried of what David would think when he would hear the news. His brother was always envious of him since Dirk was only a few moments older than his twin and it meant more opportunities for him. Such as becoming the king.

Footsteps outside of his door startled him. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep in case it was one of the servants checking in to make sure he was asleep. The door creaked open and the footsteps grew closer. Leather brushed against his arm as it was moved and he felt the weight of his little brother get torn away from him. His eyes opened after he heard the door shut. David was no longer in his bed with him. Perhaps they took him to his room. Dirk smiled at the thought before replacing it with a frown. They never took David away.

He slipped out of bed and got the candle on his desk. Opening the door he went down to the entrance hall to investigate. Hiding behind a pillar, he watched a cloaked man put his brother on the back of a horse in front of another man.

"Keep him safe Sir Broderrick. I trust you to watch after the young prince."

The man on the horse nodded. "Of course Sire. I will keep him safe." The horse whinnied and took off into the town, leaving the castle behind. "David!" Dirk's uncles whirled around and caught the boy before he could run after the horse. "David!" He screamed, his small hand reaching out as if he could reach him some how, his face becoming damp with tears.

"Get a grip on yourself Dirk. You're to become King, and no one wants a cry baby as their ruler." His uncle dragged him by the hand back to his room. "Why? Why did you send him away?" Dirk hollered as he was thrown into his room. His uncle was silent for a few moments, his figure leaning against the doorway. "He would have grown up to become envious of you and would have most likely tried something drastic. This way he will not have to hide in his brother's shadow."

When Dirk was left alone with just a candle to his company, he sobbed. No one would hear or see him then.

"David," he whispered into his hands as he wiped his face, "please be safe."

-11 years later-

The sky was grey with an oncoming storm set for that night. The trees rustled under the harsh wind and flags were nearly ripped from their poles. Guards skittered across the castle yard, trying to prepare for the banquet that was to take place that evening. Servants were running around to make sure everything was where it was to be. The King watched the commotion from his window above the yard.

"Is he almost here?"

"Yes Sire. I was told that The Red Knight was almost to our gates."

"Good. And here I thought he was going to be late. Make sure he receives a warm welcome from our people. I want him to feel at home."

"Right away sire."

The servant left the king to watch the people run about below. He had heard many stories of The Red Knight. He was only 16 years of age and also part of King Arthur's Round Table. He heard a rumour that he had single handedly taken down two dragons at once. It was insane, but because of his age and rank, no one knows if it's true or not. Of course, his majesty would be able to ask the boy himself when he arrived.

When he was alerted the Knight had arrived, the King descended the staircase that led to the foyer where he had last seen his brother so long ago. As he walked through the doors, he saw the Knight unmount from his horse. His choice of amour made the royal do a double take. It was all red. Different shades of the devious colour. No wonder where he got his name from.

"Welcome to Ravendale! We welcome you with open arms." The knight studied him as they stood face to face. His face was hooded so the King couldn't see his face. "Thank you your highness." The boy said as he kneeled before him. "The pleasure is all mine, and please, call me Dirk."

Dirk escorted him to the dining hall where he and his guest sat at a giant table decorated with the finest silverware. A white tablecloth and candles adorned the table. "I've heard many things about you." He said with a mouthful of greens. The knight seemed to smirk. "Oh?"

"Yes!" He swallowed. "Is it true that you have slain two dragons?"

"Yes."

"At once?!"

"I was in a bit of a pickle I suppose you could say."

Dirk was in complete awe. He was practically in the presence of a god. "That's amazing!"

"I suppose so. So what was it that you needed my services for your majesty?" The knight wiped his lips on a napkin a servant had handed him after the feast as he looked at Dirk. "Ah, yes. A kingdom I am in an alliance with is in danger. Have you heard of The Condense?"

"I have not."

"Then let us excuse ourselves from the table. This is more of a private affair anyway." The two stood and Dirk led the other to his study. Dirk sat at his desk while the knight sat in the chair in front of it. "She is a dark witch and also the queen of a kingdom in the south by the name of Alternia. She attacked and seized my ally, Achilles. The Prince is in hiding there and we need someone to fetch him and bring him here to safety. My uncle suggested you."

"I see. What is the reward?"

"I am not finished. She is also going to attack this kingdom in the near future, we are not sure when. I need a personal guard."

"I am not a guard dog."

"I have an alliance with Camelot, which was why I was able to summon you."

"Did you not just hear me?"

"I am paying you and King Arthur for your services! You will do as I say!" Dirk's hand slammed onto the desk and his face was just slightly flushed with anger. The knight didn't react, keeping a deadpan vibe about him. "My apologies. Of course, what was I thinking? I am not a free man and am a slave to anyone who needs a bug squashed for them."

"You do not understand Knight. She has killed nearly an entire kingdom in only one night. My men are not enough to defeat her."

"I am just a single swordsman-"

"The best these lands have ever been graced with." Dirk spoke calmly now, trying to see the other's face beneath his hood. "You're the only one who can do it Knight. No one else is strong enough. So please, help us take her down."

There was silence then, only the pitter patter of footsteps from the servants in the hall to break it. "Alright." The knight said after a long while, "I will help you, but when I go to save that Prince I want a group of men with me just in case. Also, call me David." Hearing that name made Dirk flinch and give a weak smile.

"Of course...Thank you, David."


End file.
